Magic At Sea
by Nicole12804
Summary: AU: Best friends Brooke, Haley, and Peyton set off for a magical 7-night cruise looking for tons of fun but never anticipating the relationships they'd make or any of the drama to go along with it. Everything changes the first night for them though when t
1. Packing Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters of One Tree Hill unfortunately.  
  
Chapter 1: A Morning in New York City.  
  
The sun shone brightly down on New York City and awoke Brooke Davis, a beautiful 19-year old brunette with a love of guys. It was way too early for her after her hard night of partying with what's-his-name and she still had the hangover to prove it, yet she knew she had a long day ahead of her, preparing to go on vacation with her best friends and roommates Haley James and Peyton Sawyer. Upon remembering this, she hopped out of bed, hoping to go awake them both but when she started to pass through the kitchen she soon realized that Haley and Peyton had both beaten her up. She smelled the delicious aroma from the kitchen and could tell in an instant that it was Haley who was making breakfast today. Years of working in a café had really paid off for her.  
  
"Morning all!" Brooke said with a smile.  
  
"Good Morning Sleepyhead" Haley James replied with a smirk. Haley had always been the more motherly figure of the three, making sure they each "behaved" as well as possible while living up the young adult years of their lives. She was also brunette but wasn't as social as the other two. Sure, she had boyfriends but compared to Brooke, who had a new boyfriend every week, and Peyton, who usually switched guys monthly, her few relationships were nothing. This brunette took a long time to trust a guy and an even longer time to commit to him.  
  
"Good thing you finally got up Brooke, we were getting worried in here!" Peyton Sawyer replied while walking over to pour both her and Brooke coffee. Peyton was definitely the moodiest of them and was a lot deeper and complex than she first appears. She had a love of art and expressed herself well in it.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Peyt. Like you've never slept till...what time is it guys?" Brooke retorted and questioned.  
  
"Its 12 noon Brooke" Peyton answered while twirling a strand of her naturally curly blonde hair around her index finger, half listening, half drawing.  
  
"Ok, can you guys stop for 2 seconds? We really need to focus on this vacation at hand. We leave tonight and I know I'm packed but I have to take a wild guess I'd say Brooke hasn't started at all, and you miss Peyton are not close to being done. Now, I've taken the liberty of making a list for both of you of things that you absolutely cannot forget." Haley says. "Brooke, you should go shower, because Lord knows you need it after last night and Peyt, please go pack." She finishes with a smile.  
  
"Yes mother." Brooke answers with a grin and heads to the bathroom.  
  
"Ay, Ay Captain James" Peyton jokes and salutes before turning back to her room.  
  
"Wow, what am I ever going to do with them?" Haley thinks out loud. "And more importantly, HOW AM I GOING TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THEM!?!"  
  
Meanwhile, down south a couple states in rural Tree Hill ,South Carolina, four guys were thinking about the same thing—a vacation. They too had booked the cruise and were even busier preparing for it because they didn't have a Haley to keep them organized. It was already 1 in the afternoon and Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Jake Jagalaski, and Tim Smith were just lounging around watching their favorite game, basketball.  
  
"Dude" Lucas said to the rest of them, "Think maybe we should just start packing?"  
  
"Yea I guess you are right. I guess I'll go start now, but how hard can it possibly be? It wont take long." Jake responded.  
  
"Keep thinking that buddy," Lucas replied rumpling his golden hair. "I for one am going to go start packing for our week of vacation. A full week stuck on a cruise ship hopefully FULL of gorgeous women."  
  
"Big brother, tell me that is not a dream come true" answered Lucas' little brother Nathan who was the more womanizing of the two. His dark hair and blue eye combination always got plenty of girls to notice him and he loved every minute of their attention.  
  
"You are absolutely right Nate" Tim now piped in. He was always partying and always not coming home on Friday and Saturday nights until about 6 AM. "I'll be in my room packing boys. Call if you need me." With that he turned and walked into his room.  
  
"I'm with Tim on this one." Jake added. "Collage has been so hard recently, I cant wait to have some serious fun. I'm going the same route as Tim so I'll catch you two in a couple hours." Jake smiled that "Oh-I-Think-I'm- Going-To-Melt" smile at the brothers and went to his respective room.  
  
"Well here we are little brother, just the two of us" Lucas said. Lucas was the male equivalent of Peyton. He too was moody and kept a lot inside of him. Much of it had to do with the fact that he didn't have a father growing up. His birth father Dan, Nathan's father too, left when he got Lucas' mother Karen pregnant. A couple months later, he met Nathan's mom Deb, fell in love with her, had a child with her and then decided to stay with her for a long time until they realized their differences and divorced about two years ago. Up until that divorce, Nathan and Lucas did not get along AT ALL. In fact, when Lucas joined the High School basketball team, Nathan was often the ringleader behind the hazing that Lucas went through. With time however, the two soon became close and now shared an apartment with two other former Tree Hill basketball stars Jake and Tim. Jake was the first person to really befriend Lucas on the team and Tim and Nathan had been tight forever so it seemed only fitting that the four would play their college careers at NC State together.  
  
Nathan looked at the clock and gasped "Lucas! Why didn't you tell me I only had 3 hours before the flight leaves! I need to PACK!" With that, he runs out of the common room and into his private bedroom.  
  
Lucas can only shake his head and laugh "Little brothers...What are you going to do?"  
  
PLEASE READ AND RESPOND! IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE IT THEN I WONT CONTINUE IT!  
  
If there is a next time: THE ARRIVAL! 


	2. Airport Meetings

AN: The guys and the girls don't know each other at all.  
  
24 hours and a "emergency" mall stop later the girls were standing in the Orlando Airport, looking for the car service they had booked to take them from the airport to the cruise terminal. Haley was frantically searching for their ride. Peyton was on her cell phone talking to her father to tell him they got there safely. Brooke as usual, was scanning the crowd looking for hot guys.  
  
"Peyt! Hales! Check out those guys over there!" Brooke exclaimed. "WHOOO Baby! I hope there are guys like that on our cruise." She ended with a smile.  
  
Brooke's eyes just so happened to land on Lucas Scott who was on his cell phone talking to his mother "Yes mom we're fine...We're looking for a cab now...I'll call you when I get on the ship...Bye...I love you too."  
  
Brooke was reading his lips as he was talking on his cell phone and noticed when he said the words 'looking for a cab'. She suddenly had what she considered a great idea. "Peyton, Haley? What would you think if we shared our car to ride to the terminal? It would save us money and we'd get to meet some new people at the same time."  
  
Haley was hesitant. "I don't know Brooke. What if we get stuck in a car with some psycho killers or something?"  
  
"Haley has a point, Brooke." Peyton agreed "I don't want to start this week off badly."  
  
"Please guys! Lets just go over and talk to some people, ya know make some new friends" Brooke begged with that smile of hers that lights up a room.  
  
Haley and Peyton just exchanged glances and finally they gave in.  
  
"Alright Brookey, you have a deal but if any of us don't like who you find then they cant come." Haley said.  
  
"Fine that works for me." Brooke answered and walked away with Haley and Peyton trailing her.  
  
Brooke walked right up to the guy (Lucas) whom she had been staring at for the past 15 minutes and said to him, "Hi. My name's Brooke and my friends Haley and Peyton and I were looking for someone to share our car with that we rented to go to the cruise terminal. Would you mind riding with us to share the cost and maybe save us all a couple dollars?" She then flashed him her smile.  
  
Lucas just looked around, not knowing what to do with himself. He had just been basically hit on and he didn't know how to react. He was used to Nathan and Tim getting most of the attention from girls and now here he was, talking to a gorgeous brunette. "Um...hold on let me talk it over with the rest of my friends, there's 4 of us by the way and my name's Lucas. Is that too many people?" He questioned her.  
  
"Oh no of coure not," Brooke replied shaking her head, "the more the merrier."  
  
"Ok" he said. Then, looking over at Peyton and Haley he asked "and who are you two? I don't believe I caught your names."  
  
Haley stuck out her hand to motion for him to shake it, "Haley James. Nice to meet you Lucas....?"  
  
"Scott" he answered with a little laugh, "sorry I didn't mention that before. And you are?", gesturing to the other girl standing next to Haley with blonde curly hair.  
  
"Peyton Sawyer" Peyton answered while laughing a little bit herself.  
  
"Well, now that we're all acquainted excuse me girls while I go talk to my friends to make sure its ok with them." He walked away.  
  
"Wow." Brooke said out loud.  
  
"Wow." Peyton said to herself.  
  
"DUDE!" Tim yelled at Lucas while standing with Nathan and Jake. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over the place for you man"  
  
"Guys you're not going to believe this but these 3 girls want to know if we wanted to share a car with them to go to the cruise terminal. They are all very pretty and seem really nice. What do you guys say?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Sure, man! I'm up for meeting 'new people'." Nathan said with a wink. Any chance he has to hang with girls he was up for. "Jake?"  
  
"Well...I guess. In the end it will save us money anyways. Lets go!" Jake decided and picked up his bags. "Which way Luke?"  
  
"This way guys!" Luke said and led them to where the girls were standing. "We're in," Luke told Brooke. "These are my friends Nathan, Tim, and Jake. Nathan and I are actually half brothers. Guys this is Brooke, Peyton, and Haley."  
  
They all exchanged friendly hellos.  
  
'Wow that Haley girl is beautiful and she seems so nice already.' Nathan thought to himself. He made a vow to get to know her better in the next week.  
  
"Ok everyone," Haley said taking charge as usual, "The cars this way." She started to walk away with everyone else following her and starting to talk to each other, forming some new friendships that could be tested in the coming week.  
  
R&R PLEASE! REVIEWS MEAN FASTER UPDATES!  
  
Next time: The fun (and hooking up) begins... 


	3. Terminal Arrangements

AN: Sorry for the wait for the update, Schools been crazy! Well here ya go...  
  
They arrived at the terminal an hour later and the beauty of the ship took all of their breath away. The car ride was enjoyable with good conversation flowing between the 7 of them nonstop.  
  
Haley spoke first, "Well, it was really nice sharing a car with you guys. Have a good vacation!" She quickly turned and walked away. She was thinking 'I cannot fall for Nathan. I CANNOT fall for Nathan. Even though he is sweet...and funny...and really hot.'  
  
"HALEY!" Brooke interrupted her thoughts. "That was rude!" She exclaimed. Turning back to the guys she said, "How about after dinner tonight we all meet up and spend a little bit more time together?" She said the last part while looking directly into Lucas' beautiful eyes.  
  
"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Tim responded.  
  
"Yes it does..." Peyton answered quietly, thinking about Lucas even though she knew it was wrong, especially since she could tell how much Brooke liked him.  
  
"I'm in!" Jake added.  
  
"Me too" said Nathan 'The more time I get to spend with Haley the better.' He thought to himself. He was really taken with her but couldn't quite figure out why. She hadn't really been overly nice to any of them.  
  
"Sounds great" Lucas said. He meanwhile was kind of liking Peyton. They ended up sitting next to each other in the car and really got into a conversation about basically everything under the sun.  
  
"I suppose" Haley said half-interested.  
  
"Alright then!" Brooke ended with a smile. "See ya later..guys" She finished with a wink then walked off grabbing Peyton and Haley's hands, and pulling them towards the ship. "Ladies," She said, "this looks to be the beginning of a BEAUTIFUL vacation."  
  
Sorry it's so short! I promise a longer one in the next couple of days! 


	4. Hallway Sparks

AN: I'm so sorry guys! I swear this one will be long!  
  
"Holy shit guys! How much bigger can this ship get?" Peyton exclaimed to Haley and Brooke. They had just boarded and were searching for their room which they assumed was on deck 6 since their room number was 6655.  
  
"Hales, I think we've been past this same painting 5 times" Brooke whined. She just wanted to start getting ready for dinner and their night ahead with the new guys they had already met and shared a car with on the way over to the terminal.  
  
"Brooke! Seriously! We're trying here!" Haley was exasperated. She wanted to lay down too but at least she was TRYING to find the room unlike someone else she knew. "Have we gone this way?" She asked Peyton.  
  
"I don't know but what else have we got to lose" Peyton answered in reply half-heartedly.  
  
"Fine Miss Cheery, I'll go by myself and keep looking. You two keep looking and call my cell phone if or when you find it" Haley replied and walked off  
  
She rounded the corner and wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking and was just looking at the room numbers when suddenly she ran smack into someone and heard a male voice say "OOPS! Sorry Miss I didn't see..." and with that the voice trailed off. She immediately looked at the face and stared right into the eyes of Nathan Scott. She recognized those bright, blue eyes of his right off the bat but pretended she didn't even give them a second thought and angrily said to him "Watch where you're going! You could have hurt me!" It was the worst acting job in the world and couldn't believe it when he actually looked hurt.  
  
'Wow, she is so beautiful when she's trying to be mad' Nathan thought to himself. 'I'm just going to play along' was the next thought as a devilish smile slid across his face.  
  
"Sorry Haley. I didn't see you there." He changed the smile to a sad face in a second. "It is Haley right? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl" He reached out a touched her face with his gentle hand.  
  
'Oh My GOD! He is so adorable. No Haley you cannot fall in love. You will not fall in love' She reprimanded herself. "Yes Its Haley. Nathan right?"  
  
"Right on the money," He answered her, "So what are you doing all by yourself?"  
  
"I'm looking for our room," She explained "We can't find it. I sent Peyton and Brooke together to look for it and I came this way." She looked worried.  
  
"Well I've been on this cruise before. Why don't you let me help you?" He suggested with a smile.  
  
"Um...Ok...its 6655" she said.  
  
His mouth dropped open. "What were those numbers again?"  
  
"6655" She had a confused look on her face.  
  
"WOW! I'm in 6653. Right next door. Lucas and I are sharing a room and Jake and Tim are across the hall in 6654." Nathan explained. They made the executive decision when they booked that the four of them in one room would have been way too crowded so they arranged for 2 right by each other.  
  
"Oh ok! That's cool" Haley could hardly contain herself not only because of her own excitement but she knew Brooke would be syked too. She could tell she had a crush on Lucas. "Can you show me the way?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
They walked for just a couple minutes when they came to a room with about 20 bags outside of it. "Travel light?" Nathan cracked a joke. "This is your room."  
  
"Wow I told Brooke to limit her suitcases. I guess she didn't listen to me." Haley laughed. "Thank you so much Nathan. I'd still be lost without you."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you later right?" He asked her.  
  
"Definitely" She answered with a smile and turned and walked into her room dragging one lone suitcase behind her and then shutting the door with a flick of her foot. She leaned back against the door and said "Wow" quietly to herself with a small smile.  
  
"Wow" Nathan said at the exact same moment with just one wall separating them. A boundary that would be crossed in the coming week.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was mostly Naley but I couldn't resist! They are just too cute to write about! Next chapter will have more characters involved. PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Romance is Served

A couple hours later:  
  
The girls were running around their room like crazy people trying to get ready for dinner that night. After they all found the room Brooke and Peyton decided to go for a quick dip in the hot tub while Haley stayed behind and attempted to unpack. Brooke noticed that Haley for some reason was putting on a little bit more make-up and showing a little bit more skin than usual. She wondered why for a minute but the thought was quickly erased when she noticed she couldn't find her other shoe. "Peyt! Hales! One of my good Manolo Blahnik shoes is MIA! Anyone see it?"  
  
Peyton answered back from the bathroom, "Brooke have ya checked your suitcase?"  
  
Brooke turned red, "Whoops not yet!"  
  
Peyton mumbled to herself, "Dumbass" and then went back to arranging her golden curls in a way that she thought Lucas would notice her.  
  
"Brooke", Haley piped in, "Your shoes are all in your rolling Louis Vuitton suitcase." Haley knew where basically everything was since she pretty much packed it all. She gave herself the once-over one more time in the mirror and then said, "Are you two almost ready? We're late as it is!"  
  
"Shit!" was Peyton's response from the bathroom. "Two minutes Hales"  
  
"TWO!" Brooke was in shock, "Try ten!" She was trying so hard to look absolutely perfect for Lucas tonight. She knew she had to work fast. They only has a week together and she wanted to make the most of it.  
  
Haley let out a groan. "COME ON!!!" She yelled, starting to lose her patience.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucas and Nathan next door could hear the girls getting ready and were laughing their asses off. They had been listening in for twenty minutes and were just waiting for when the girls were leaving so they could leave at the same time and all walk together. Lucas noticed that Nathan was taken with Haley so he suggested it. There was something in it for him too. He got to be with Peyton who intrigued him in a way he couldn't describe. He saw something in her that she didn't let out right away. He wanted to see it come out on the next 7 days.  
  
They were trying to pull themselves together when they heard Brooke say "Ok, ready, lets go!"  
  
Haley just looked at how she was dressed and it made her uncomfortable. "Brooke" she said "You do realize that we're simply going to dinner. This isn't a club. We'll go to that after."  
  
She replied, "So, just because its dinner doesn't mean you have to dress like a grandma. Plus, you're one to talk, I see a little bit of cleavage for you Miss James. Special occasion? Trying to IMPRESS anyone?" Brooke concluded with a wink.  
  
Haley could feel her face burning up "I uh..uh..."  
  
"Now come on Brooke", Peyton finally emerged from the closet-sized bathroom, "give Hales a break. When she wants to tell us she'll tell us"  
  
"Thank you Peyton" Haley felt relieved. Not that she wouldn't tell them, she felt like they were sisters, just she didn't want to tell them yet. "Now, may we please go?"  
  
"Fine, lets go" Brooke grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse and her room key and was out the door first and saw Lucas standing out in the hall. 'Damn he is fine' she thought to herself. "Hey Lucas" She said with a smile, "need someone to walk with to dinner?" She crossed her fingers behind her back and waited for his response.  
  
"Um...sure Brooke. Nathan's going to be out in a minute too so I have to wait for him too though. Is that ok?" He really wanted to buy time though, so he could see Peyton.  
  
"Sure, I have to wait for Peyton and Haley too. Those two yell at me to be ready and now I'm first! How does that work?" She laughed, probably a little to hard, but there was something about Lucas Scott that made her heart race.  
  
At that exact moment Haley and Peyton and Nathan all emerged from their respective rooms at the same time.  
  
"Ok, lets go!" Peyton started. "Oh hey Lucas, Nathan, going to dinner?"  
  
"Yep," Nathan answered. "Lets just get Jake and Tim and be on our way. Hi Haley."  
  
"Nathan." She replied to his greeting with one that probably came off a little snotty, but she was nervous. She wished she wouldn't have worn what she did. She thought her hair looked terrible. She wished she had more time!  
  
"You look very nice." Nathan said in a soft tone. He could barely breathe. She was so beautiful to him. "Very, very, nice"  
  
"Thank you." She allowed herself to smile at him while she blushed a little.  
  
But Tim interrupted the moment between them when he bounded out of his and Jakes room and said "Ok dudes and ladies! Lets go!"  
  
Jake came out after him and went over to Peyton and held out his arm for her, "May I?"  
  
"Of course" Peyton giggled and put her arm through his. He wasn't bad either and she'd probably like him if she weren't so into Lucas.  
  
"Haley?" Nathan asked, "Would you accompany me to dinner?" He was praying at that moment that she'd say yes.  
  
"Sure!" She answered with a smile and linked her arm though his as well.  
  
"Well," Tim said, "I guess this just leaves the three of us. Dude, Lucas, you're lucky I can share." With that he took Brooke's arm and placed her in between Lucas and himself.  
  
"Here we go!" Lucas said excitedly, even though he was a bit jealous that Jake beat him to Peyton.  
  
The seven of them walked down the hall and squeezed into one elevator. Since there were seven people in one tiny elevator, it was a tight squeeze but no one really minded. Nathan even got to hold Haley close and it make his heart soar for the few short minutes they were on the elevator. But those minutes did fly by quickly and soon they were all at the restaurant.  
  
Dinner was delicious and everyone had appetizers, entrees and of course desserts.  
  
After dinner, they were all just sitting at the table talking when suddenly Brooke said "Its way to early to just go back to the rooms. Lets go party!"  
  
"That is a great idea Brooke!" Tim was all for it. He needed a woman and he wasn't really interested in any of these 3.  
  
"Oh...I don't know." Haley was uneasy about it. She never was a big partier.  
  
"Come on Haley it will be fun!" Peyton tried to convince her. "Yeah Haley...It will be fun." Nathan added quietly. He didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want to do.  
  
"We promise," Brooke started, "that we will not let you a) get drunk or b) go back to some random guys room. We'll protect you. Nathan's strong. I'm sure he won't mind looking after you." She knew she was overstepping her boundaries but it was so obvious to her and everyone else what was going on there between them.  
  
Nathan could feel his face turning several shades of red but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Ok, fine, you guys win. But this just means we have to go to the ruins in Mexico!" Haley said.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" Peyton spoke up. "I refuse to climb 1,000 steps to the top of some rock."  
  
"We'll discuss that later but lets just go party!" Brooke was getting impatient.  
  
"Ok," Lucas said, "lets go"  
  
Peyton said, "I want to go back to the room and change."  
  
"Me too" Brooke added.  
  
"That makes 3" Jake said. "I want to get out of this suit."  
  
"Ok then lets just all go back to our rooms, we can get changed and meet at Dèja Vu in a half hour?" Haley suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed so they walked back together and agreed to meet at the club. Haley decided on a black skirt with a light green halter shirt. Peyton chose a pair of tight dark blue jeans with a black halter and Brooke had an extremely short jean skirt with hooker boots and a hot pink tube top.  
  
The guys just put on shorts and polos and walked to the club, not noticing they would be waiting for another 15 minutes. They changed quickly.  
  
As the girls were on the elevator going to the club a little bit behind schedule Brooke said to her friends "Now, is when the vacation really begins."  
  
A/N: I hope everyone likes it! The next chapter is going to be adorable with all the "couples" Read and Review! 


End file.
